rainforest_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals in the Rainforest
ANIMAL IN THE RAINFOREST Over half of the different species of animals on earth live in the Rainforest! There are thousands of kinds of birds, mammals, insects, and plants that can be found only in these type of forests. Scientist's research has concluded that the reasons for so many different types of animals is both because of the climate and because rainforests are one of the oldest ecosystems on earth, dating back 100 million years! Below you can learn about many different kinds of animals! NEW WORLD MONKEYS New World Monkeys live only in Tropical Rainforests. There are over 50 different species of the New World Monkey and they get their name from the area of the world they are found in; they are found only in Tropical Rainforests in Mexico, Central America, and South America. Some of the different species of New World Monkeys are Spider Monkeys, Howler Monkeys, Capuchin Monkeys, and Marmoset Monkeys. Here are some basic facts about the New World Monkeys: * Live only in Tropical Rainforests * Eat leaves, fruit, nuts, and small insects * Small to medium sized monkeys * Smallest: Marmoset 6.3 inches tall ** Largest: Muriqui 2 feet tall * Flat noses * DO NOT have opposable thumbs * Have tails that can grab objects (prehensile tails) GOLDEN POISON DART FROG The Golden Poison Dart Frog is a species of frog found only on the coast of Colombia in South America. These frogs have four skinny legs and their toes are not webbed. When they are first born they have black stripes and are a yellow-gold color but as the grow older the stripes fade and they become more golden. This frog is special because not only is it thought to be the most poisonous frog in the world but it is also the biggest of its kind; about 2 inches long. Here are some basic facts about the Golden Poison Dart Frog: * Only found near the ocean in a Rainforest in Colombia * Most poisonous frog on earth ** Just a spray of their venom can kill a human * Live on the bottom floor of the Rainforest near streams * Eat spiders, ants, flies, and other small insects * Have aggressive wrestling matches over territory * Live between 6-10 years * Are endangered BLACK-CAPPED LORY The Black-Capped Lory is a type of Parrot found only in New Guinea. This type of bird is known for its intelligence and ability to learn to speak. It is a very noisy bird and can grow to be a foot tall. Their name comes from the black marking on the top of their heads. Otherwise these birds are vibrantly colored; red, green, blue, and yellow in their feathers. Here are some basic facts about the Black-Capped Lory: * Found only in New Guinea * Live almost 30 years * Almost always live in pairs or groups * Found on the outskirts of the Rainforest * They eat nectar, fruit, flowers, and small insects * They are not in danger of becoming extinct * Listen to their __FORCETOC__ Category:Aelsldlspsp